


There's a pull in my head

by kirastorm



Series: Check space [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, canada is hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Jacks great Atlantian adventure





	There's a pull in my head

After the over dose, Jack doesn't go to the draft. He doesn't do anything for a long while. Then when he finally chooses to leave the house, he goes to college, then he goes to university. He gets a degree in engineering and then he joins the military. He plays hockey on the base team, coaches little league hockey. He does two tours both in Afghanistan helping rebuild schools and hospitals. He plays ball hockey in a small dusty rink that has never seen the touch of ice. It's colder in the mountains and he plays one scrambling mess of a hockey game on lake ice, still in his army boots. 

When he wakes one morning in Atlantis with an odd pulsing in his head he go straight to the hospital.   
Dr Beckett does a quick exam and then sends him off to find Colonel Sheppard. Sheppard and his team are in the mess, eating some sort of breakfast and talking quietly. 

"Colonel Sheppard." Jack interrupts. "Dr. Beckett sent me to find you."

"That never turns out well." Rodney bitches.

"Shut it Rodney. What's up Lieutenant?" Sheppard says easily. "Does the Doc have a mission for us?"

"I have Atlantis in my head." Jack replies. "Louder than normal. More of a pull than the background hum. It wants me to go north west."

"Well then we will have to go north west. Gear up, get your team, meet at the tower in 30. We'll go with you and scout this thing out." Sheppard orders.

~~~~

They are getting closer and closer to the pull. McKay has his life sign reader out, but there's no one around by them. By now even Sheppard can feel the pull. It's loud and insistent and has only gotten more so as they've travelled. Up a head is a door. Normal looking but big.

"Whatever it is, it's behind there." Jack says, his face white. 

"I go in first, Ronan and Jack, you come in right behind me, weapons drawn. We act like this is a raid until we know what's going on." Sheppard orders. 

They slam in through the door, and Sheppard comes to halt almost right away. It's a huge room and in the centre of it, there is a hockey rink. Larger than an earth hockey rink, but it's there, boards and all. The pull in Jacks head dispersal.

"Of course Atlantis would find you a hockey rink." Rodney says snidely. 

"For the rest of the class?" Sheppard asks.

"Zimmerman here is a world class hockey player, almost got drafted. He's hockey royalty, or would have been, if he stayed with the NHL. Tell me, how often do you dream about hockey?" Rodney demands. He looks Jacks face and amends, "How often do you not dream about hockey?"

"It's pretty much hockey all the time sir." Jack replies carefully. 

"Well now you'll have the chance to live it again." McKay grins at him. "Team Canada obviously. I'll be in goal."

"I didn't know you played hockey Rodney." Sheppard interjects.

"Oh everybody back home plays hockey." Rodney mocks. "No I played as a kid, right up until juniors, and then I had to much school going to play anyways. I'm still a damn good goalie though. I'll put the requisitions in for the gear."

~~~~~~  
"All Canadian members to the tower." Rings out through Atlantis. 

Jack is one of the first to arrive. The gate is live and the room is full of pallets of stuff. He grins and starts moving them away from the gate, they are all stamped "HOCKEY CANADA". The room fills with Canadians, all smiling and joking and then, once room has been made, a Zamboni drives through the gate. It's driver is singing the Zamboni song. Jack joins in. The room is full of happy Canadians, hockey equipment and Jack can feel his heart beat in his chest, it feels like home. 

~~~~

Chère maman et papa  
Nous avons une patinoire de hockey maintenant! Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'envoyer mes patins et mon casque ainsi qu'une partie de mon armure? Tout nous est fourni, mais je pense que je vais mieux jouer avec mon propre matériel. Nous allons avoir des équipes et jouer un tournoi. L'un des autres joueurs est tellement rapide, mais il ne fera pas partie de mon équipe. c'est dommage je pense que nous jouerions bien ensemble.  
J'espère que cette lettre vous trouve bien.  
Ton fils aimant  
Jack

 

Dear Mama and Papa  
We have a hockey rink now! Can you please send me my skates and helmet and some of my under armour? We are being supplied everything, but I think I will play better with my own gear. We are going to have teams and play a tournament. One of the other players is so fast, but he won't be on my team. it's too bad i think we would play well together.   
I hope this letter finds you well.  
Your loving son  
Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the military owns hockey equipment and will take it anywhere. That dusty rink in Afganistan now lives at the Canadian War museum. We love our game.


End file.
